Spellbound
by princezsupastar
Summary: As a by-the-book homicide detective, Hatake Kakashi can only trust by what he can see and analyse. So when he finds himself unwillingly thrust into the magical community, it definitely takes him some time to adjust; and the fact that a certain azalea-haired woman has seemingly bewitched him only makes matters worse. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**SPELLBOUND**

_As a by-the-book homicide detective, Hatake Kakashi can only trust by what he can see and analyse. So when he finds himself unwillingly thrust into the magical community, it definitely takes him some time to adjust; and the fact that a certain azalea-haired woman has seemingly bewitched him only makes matters worse._

_**Disclaimer;**__ I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. That awesome privilege is Masashi Kishimoto's, and his alone, unfortunately._

_I'm back with another story. Again. I need to stop writing up new ones before I complete my older ones but I can't help when/how the inspiration strikes me. It may take me a while to continue on with this one (it's most likely going to be another epic and I'd like to complete Lolita before I really get into this story) but I wrote this up and I thought it would be an interesting opportunity to see if it piques anyone's interest._

_Obviously it's an AU world, but I'm hoping to keep somewhat similar story-lines from the original world. You'll see what I mean as we get further into it. I thought a supernatural theme could be an interesting idea (this is what happens when I watch too much Charmed and Buffy) and I haven't seen any KakaSaku stories like this so I guess we will have to see how it goes._

_So, please enjoy, and remember, reviews are very much loved. :)_

CHAPTER ONE

_Without another word uttered, lips were suddenly pressed against his._

_He stilled completely, his body frozen with sheer shock at what was happening. When he didn't respond she finally pulled back, her thin eyebrows furrowed together with a mix of confusion, hurt, and rejection. The question was asked only with her eyes, her mouth unmoving. He opened his own to speak, but the words died in his throat as he saw the dark pair of eyes that watched them from the doorway._

_The observer spun on his heel and promptly disappeared, footsteps heard running dully down the hallway. Realising what the other boy had seen, his heart sank and the guilt seeped in, swiftly coursing through his veins with each passing second. He could hear words sounding faintly in his ear, and hands grasping at his upper arms; but all he could focus on was the look he had witnessed on the observer's face._

_He couldn't recall ever seeing so much agony etched into someone's features._

_He pulled away from her grasp, registering the tone of her voice raising as he quickly strode past her and out of the room, making his own way down the hallway. He had to find the other boy, apologise, explain; make amends. He never wanted to hurt his best friend, his brother, in such a way. He would beg for forgiveness until his throat became raw and knees became numb if he had to._

_It didn't take him long to catch up, the raven-haired youth standing on the side of the street, his back turned. He seemed to sense the betrayer's approach, turning his face to the side but keeping his eyes set firmly on the pavement._

_"You were my brother." _

_The words stung with each syllable, the tone laced with anguish and bitterness._

_"I'm sorry." the apology tumbled from his mouth, but he knew it was useless._

_Not willing to hear an explanation, the other boy faced towards the traffic again before making his way across the busy street, his pace quickening as he dodged the cars that blared their horns loudly. Still refusing to look back as he reached the other side, he turned down into a dark alleyway, disappearing once again from view._

_Suddenly, the image turned hazy, the sounds of the busy street began to echo; then everything plunged into complete and utter darkness._

* * *

"Obito!"

Wincing at the name that had escaped his lips, Kakashi sat up straight in bed, panting as his hands unclenched around the fistfuls of sheet. Another nightmare of a time long since passed; a haunting memory that he could never seem to escape no matter how diligently he tried. He could feel the slick sheen of perspiration that dampened his forehead, the pounding of his heart within his chest as it continued to beat rapidly, and raised a hand to his left eye that had begun to ache; as it always did when he recalled this event in his dreams.

He was never able to explain it logically, and that was one of the many things that frustrated him greatly to no end. The long thin scar that ran vertically across the eyelid and etched into his cheek was old, and clearly not the source of the sudden pain. Luckily, it wasn't long until the discomfort finally subsided and Kakashi's senses returned to normal.

His timing was impeccable as his phone began to sound on his bedside table, flashing with a familiar and yet worrying number. Quickly he picked it up, pressed the large green button to answer and held it up to his ear cautiously.

"Yamato, you'd better have a really good reason for calling me this late at night." he growled out, his eyes darting over to the nearby clock.

The voice on the other end of the line sounded more grim than usual.

_"We just received a call from an elderly woman reporting what appears to be blood seeping through her ceiling from the above apartment."_

Kakashi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose wit his free hand.

_"It could be __**him**__."_ the other man continued.

"What makes you think so?" the silver-haired man questioned through clenched teeth.

This was the last thing he needed right now. He hadn't had enough time to fully recover from the reoccurring nightmares that plagued his dreams, and now there was a chance that one of the most notable criminals in the area was at work again.

There was a pause._ "There's been a lot of activity lately, a lot of bodies showing up with telltale signs of his work. There's about a ninety-five percent chance that it's him."_

Unfortunately, it seemed entirely plausible.

"What's the address?" Kakashi quickly grabbed his notepad and a pen.

_"It's apartment sixty-four on the sixth floor of the Suna building. The squad are on their way but the building is just down your street, you may be able to get there first and actually catch him in the act."_

"Thanks Yamato." he replied before swiftly ending the call.

He had no time to spare if he wanted to get this guy once and for all. He changed into his usual attire of black pants, long-sleeved undershirt and jacket. On went the shoes and socks, as well as his holster around his waist. After checking to see that his gun was loaded, it was placed in the holster; his wallet, badge and keys hastily shoved into his pockets - all within the space of three minutes.

There was no point in wasting time with his hair, as it seemed to defy gravity no matter what he tried. The last thing to do was pull the extra material of his shirt that bunched up at his neck over his face, enveloping his nose, cheeks and mouth.

Others didn't understand why Kakashi felt compelled to cover his face with a mask made of cloth. To be honest, he didn't quite understand it completely either, nor did he know when it had begun. His earliest memories included his features being hidden behind the material, and it somehow made him feel both safer and stronger at the same time.

Finally ready and feeling complete, it was time to head off.

Kakashi had a serial killer to find.

* * *

It didn't take him long to race down the street and quickly locate the building. It was one of the taller towers of apartments, and luckily it was easy to enter the lobby and efficiently make his way up to the sixth floor. He soon found the apartment number in question, the shiny numbers of a combined six and four tacked upon the door in front of him, seeming to eerily beckon him.

Kakashi took a moment to prepare himself, his hand reaching for his gun. He would fire if necessary, but hoped with all he could that wouldn't happen.

It was then that he heard a voice coming from the other side of the wooden door, muffled and intangible. His eyes widened with the realization that the killer was still at the scene of the crime and that this might be his only chance to catch them once and for all.

Holding his gun firmly in his right hand, he took in a deep breath before he raised one leg up and swiftly kicked the door; his hidden strength working a treat as it swung open from the sudden force, banging loudly against the opposite wall.

Kakashi took no time in shuffling his way into the dimly lit apartment, gun still poised before him as he noticed not just one, but two moving figures before him.

"Nobody move." he warned them, eyes narrowing as he observed them, watching for any telltale signs that they might cause him any trouble.

It was then that his eyes finally adjusted the dull illumination in the room, and he could see the suspects much more clearly. One appeared to be a man with extremely youthful features wrapped in a coat of black and red, his large doe-like eyes lifeless as his lips curled into a derisive sneer.

The other figure caught Kakashi off guard; a young, petite woman in her early twenties with hair the colour of cherry blossoms and eyes of jade. She looked surprised at the sudden intrusion and had raised her arms in the air as a gesture of surrender.

In one hand she carried an ornate dagger that was stained crimson, by her feet lay a bag of suspicious-looking items that looked like various types of herbs.

Kakashi's eyes trailed to the other side of her, where they found the body of an older man laying in a large pool of dark liquid, various lacerations etched into his skin - most likely the owner of the apartment they were all standing in.

His gaze returned to the azalea-haired woman as his eyes darkened.

She quickly looked from him to the body before remembering the dagger in her hand. Gulping visibly as her eyes widened, she turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"I…I can explain."

* * *

_Here is three things you should know;_

_**1.**__ It's a short introduction, but it's really just a teaser. The following chapters will be much lengthier, I promise you._

_**2.**__ Don't be surprised by the cliffhanger. You all know how much I adore them. Expect to see more if you continue to read this story as it develops._

_**3**__. Any guesses for who the mysterious man is that was found with Sakura? I tried to make it as obvious as I could without actually spelling it out._

_Please let me know what you think, feedback is incredibly helpful and very much appreciated. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I'm late on updating everything else. I'm still working on said updates. This chapter simply came quicker to me and was much more effortless to write. The start of this story as a whole is a little slower, but it will build up in time, and has a very deep and intricate backstory - complete with tie-ins and everything. I'm actually rather excited to share this vision in particular with you - simply because it's not based in the Naruto-universe._

_Hopefully, I will be able to portray Kakashi, Sakura and the other characters as they truly are in the anime/manga and not cause them to be too OOC; which can be difficult when placing them in a new and different world. I've seen them turned into 'sticker characters' too many times, and I really hope I can avoid that. Of course, there's always bound to be small differences, especially as they are not ninjas here, and they've had altering childhoods. _

_Still ecstatic to see that I've already got some interest for this fiction though, that always makes it completely and utterly worth it. I love you guys, you continue to support and inspire me into becoming the best writer that I can be! 3_

_Please enjoy, and remember, reviews are very much loved! : )_

CHAPTER TWO

This was not how Haruno Sakura planned to spend her evening.

The day had started out relatively ordinary. She'd woken up, eaten breakfast, showered and then brushed her teeth, just a she did every single morning. Since it was her day off from work, she'd dived straight into her studying. Large, musty-smelling books and endless amounts of parchment littered her living room; the only clear patch was on her lounge were she usually sat.

Despite her constant amounts of studying, she could never seem to create a working potion. All of her attempts had failed miserably, and she could never understand what had gone wrong. She knew the ingredient lists and recipes like the back of her hand, yet when it came time to test the potion, it was always unsuccessful.

It wasn't her lack of intelligence that was the problem - Tsunade, her mentor, had explained thoroughly time and time again that wasn't the case at all. If anything, it was the fact that she was too focused on the task at hand that was causing her difficulties; the more she tried to perfect it, the more damage she was doing.

Tsunade had sworn to Sakura that she had a natural aptitude for magic. Although most days the pinkette swore black and blue that the older woman must have been severely damaged in the head to be so certain of such a thing.

It wasn't until later in the day, when the light in the room began to dull and she had to move up off the couch to turn on the nearby lamps that things suddenly became more interesting.

As soon as she flicked the nearby lamp on, she heard the slight scratching noise. If her small apartment wasn't so quiet, Sakura would never have noticed the sound. Instead, her head instinctively snapped to the right, her jade gaze focused on the large map of the city that covered her coffee table.

And the small amethyst crystal that was slowly moving across the paper of it's own accord.

Sakura could feel her heart quicken it's pace as the crystal continued to move. She'd been waiting for this chance for days now, and it was finally here. The anticipation and hope finally sunk in as she rushed out of the room, quickly grabbing her coat and slipping on a pair of ballet flats - she didn't have time for shoes with laces.

Not when she was finally going to get some answers.

* * *

It was a semi-chilly night, but Sakura didn't stop for one moment to enjoy the evening's coolness. The crystal had stilled on the map as she had quickly gathered the items she needed, landing on what seemed to be an area of apartments across town.

She'd dashed downstairs at a lightning speed, almost knocking over her neighbours as they crossed her path on the stairway. Thankfully, her beat-up rust bucket of a car seemed to be willing to help her out for once, not spluttering like usual when she turned on the ignition. The traffic lights also seemed to be in her favour; there'd been only one red light on her way.

And now she was finally at the apartment building, tilting her head backwards as she looked up at the numerous levels that towered before her.

He was here, of that she was positive; she could feel the sinister aura that surrounded the area. The only problem was, she had no idea what floor he was on; let alone what poor unsuspecting bastard's apartment he had decided to intrude upon.

This was one of those times when she was supposed to rely on her intuition - her magical intuition. Sure, it had been easy for her to sense that he was in the general vicinity, but pin-pointing his location would not be a simple task. She was a novice, and completely in over her head when it came to these kinds of things.

However, she was determined, and that was what kept her going, and caused her to walk into the lobby, past the elevator and towards the stairwell.

The elevator would have been quicker, but would not stop on each floor, and would muddle her already weak senses. Going up various flights of stairs was definitely her best bet, even if her thighs and calves would be tender the next day. And she couldn't take a leisurely pace, she would have to climb those steps like an athlete in a competition, only pausing at each floor to try and get some indication that would aid in her search.

And so up Sakura went, ascending up each floor, stopping momentarily before continuing on. It wasn't too long before she made it up to the sixth floor and found herself stopping involuntarily - there was some kind of vibe which had made her body freeze almost altogether.

If that wasn't a sign, Sakura didn't know what was.

She quickly opened the door that led from the stairs to the sixth floor hallway, carefully eyeing all the simply wooden doors that greeted her sight; gold numbers upon them that glinted dully in the dim light. There were easily a dozen doors that surrounded her, each just as normal and boring as the rest.

Behind one of those doors however, was a deceased human being and a sadistic demon.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura moved slowly down the hallway, looking at each door that she passed, trying to feel anything that would indicate that there was something awful going on in that apartment. Her hands tightly clutched the strap of the bag that was slung over her shoulder, and she tried to keep her breathing even and steady, which was becoming increasingly difficult due to how hard her heart was pounding in her chest.

Suddenly, she felt her head jerk to the right, towards a door with the numbers six and four nailed into the wood. A chill came over her body as she stared at the digits, coming to the realisation that this was the apartment she had been looking for. Part of her wanted to turn around and flee without looking back, but the other side of her knew that she had to go through with it, no matter how terrified she was.

Sakura was a woman on a mission, and she would not allow fear to get in her way.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small glass bottle filled to the brim with a bright green liquid, as well as rather sizeable jar of salt. She stood still for a moment before the door, trying to clear her head and calm herself before she turned the door handle and entered the place.

It was dark inside; even darker when the door closed behind her. However Sakura couldn't dwell too long on that fact, not when she had to act fast or lose her chance. She could feel him, his sinister energy, as well as smell the rancid stench of blood.

Judging by how pungent the smell was, there was a lot of blood.

Her eyes finally adjusting to the dim light in the apartment, aided by the moonlight that filtered through a nearby window, Sakura saw the silhouette of her target. She darted towards him, throwing the glass bottle at the figure with her right hand before circling around him, pouring the salt out with her left. Once she was complete, she stood back, finally allowing herself to let out the shaky breath she'd been holding in during the entire procedure.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." came a strangely sweet voice, laced with malice that made Sakura's hair stand on end.

"I have questions, and you have answers." she replied in the most courageous voice she could muster.

Something glinted in the corner of her eye, it was then that Sakura noticed the man that lay on the floor, a dark puddle surrounding him, an ornate silver dagger sticking out of his chest. Realising that it was the demon's weapon, she bent down and retrieved it, trying to ignore the awful squelching noise that accompanied it as it left the poor occupant's body. She also lowered her bag to the ground beside her, seeing if she could find something to clean the blade of blood.

"What makes you think I will answer anything you ask of me?" sneered the demon, who's ruby-toned hair appeared in the light.

Sakura straightened up, and looked at the man before her - one that looked young, even younger than herself, eerily he seemed almost doll-like. If he weren't the spawn of hell itself, he might have even been somewhat attractive.

"I know who you are, Sasori." she spoke evenly, still clutching the blood-stained dagger in her hand. "I also know that you are one of the members of Akatski, the organisation that practically runs the Underworld. I'm looking for a missing man, and I know Akatsuki was involved."

The demon remained silent for a moment, before letting out a condescending chuckle.

"You are in way over your head, little witch. You know nothing."

As Sakura went to reply, the door to the apartment was suddenly kicked open, the sound resonating around the room. The sudden light from the hallway caused the pinkette to squint, and she could only see the outline of the sudden intruder.

"Nobody move." demanded the stranger, his voice filled with authority.

It was then that Sakura noticed that the newcomer held a gun before him, pointed straight at her chest.

Her eyes widening, she quickly raised her arms up in surrender, inwardly beginning to panic. She'd honestly believed she would have had more time to interrogate Sasori before anyone knew of the death of the innocent man he had murdered, and that she would have been long gone before the police became involved.

Although, the man didn't seem to be wearing any kind of uniform. Just a simple outfit of pants, shirt and jacket. She couldn't quite see his face; he was standing in front of the light which darkened it, and there seemed to be something obscuring his features from her view. The most peculiar thing about him was the large tuft of unruly silver hair upon his head.

It was then that the weight of the situation finally dawned on her. Her gaze moved down to the deceased man, then to the dagger she still clutched in her hand, and back to the man with the gun.

"I…I can explain." she managed to speak, her voice wavering.

The only problem was; Sakura didn't know how to explain this logically.

Sasori chuckled again behind her, startling the pinkette.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave."

Sakura turned around to look at the demon, just in time to see him phase into the darkness, her stomach dropping as she realised her immobilisation potion hadn't worked, and neither had her barrier of salt. Tilting her eyes downwards, she realised that the circle of salt had been broken - and by her own foot.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed angrily, stomping said limb.

"I said don't move!" called out the man again, keeping a firm grip on his gun as he ran further into the room, trying to chase down the red-haired man to no avail.

Sakura watched as he looked around the room, clearly trying to figure out how Sasori had seemingly disappeared into thin air. Eventually he realised he was getting nowhere, and turned to her again, raising his gun once more. Irritation set clearly into her delicate features. In her annoyance she forgot the firearm that remained pointed at her, and narrowed her eyebrows.

"I have been waiting for this chance for weeks, to finally find that bastard and then you come in and he gets away. Just perfect. Now he's going to go back and tell all his buddies that I'm going around asking questions." she seethed, curling her empty hand into a fist.

The gun-man faltered slightly. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"He was my only lead, I've been tracking him down for ages. Do you know how hard it is to capture a demon? It's extremely difficult. And getting them to talk is nearly impossible, but I really thought-"

"Demon?" the man interrupted, looking at Sakura incredulously.

She nodded. "Yes, demon. Creatures of the underworld, spawns of hell itself."

The man tilted his head to the side. "You really believe that man was a demon?"

"Of course he was. My magic intuition picked up on it, there's no way he could be an ordinary human." she explained casually.

"_Magic_? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he questioned with concern.

"A sceptic. Great."

He looked down to the body on the floor.

"I walk into this apartment and there's a deceased man on the floor with numerous lacerations, and you're holding a dagger stained with blood whilst trying to tell me that your friend is actually a demon. Nothing is really in your favour right now." he reminded her.

Sakura closed her eyes. No matter how frustrated she was, there was still the fact that she appeared to be a murderer, and therefore was in serious trouble. All the evidence pointed at her being responsible, especially when she was still holding that damn dagger.

"This man was already dead when I arrived. I'm not interested in killing people, I was just trying to find Sasori, I swear; and he is definitely not my friend. I know…I know it looks bad, but I pulled this dagger out of that man's body in case Sasori used it against me. That's all. I just didn't want to end up like him" she attempted to explain as she indicated to the body on the floor, the panic returning to her system.

The man paused for a moment, before finally lowering his gun.

"There's no blood on your clothes."

Sakura looked down at her coat. "What?"

"If you had killed this man, you would have blood on your clothes. If I were you, I would get the hell out of here before back-up arrives. And make sure I don't find you in this situation again." he warned her.

"You're…you're letting me go?"

He sighed. "I have good intuition when it comes to things like this, _real_ intuition; and you don't look like the kind of girl who kills people. Now get out of here. I won't tell you again."

Sakura didn't need to be told again. Scooping up her bag, she placed the dagger within it making sure that the man didn't notice - he would have asked her to leave it for evidence and it was something that could help her search. Besides, her prints would now be all over it, and the last thing she wanted was to be accused for a crime she did not commit.

"Thank you." she expressed her gratitude to the stranger, before hurrying out of the apartment, leaving him to wonder just what the hell had happened.

Deep in the caverns of the Underworld, Sasori scolded himself for almost being captured. Luckily for him, the girl was a poorly trained witch, with ineffective potions and clumsiness that had allowed him to escape. However, he knew that next time, he would not be caught off guard so easily.

As he walked along, he came across a raven haired man, who regarded him with a slight tilt of his head. Sasori reached out and clasped a hand on the man's shoulder to halt him.

"There's a young witch going around on the surface asking questions. She seems to be quite interested in our newest guest."

The other man nodded in understanding before he spoke.

"Well then, let's make sure she doesn't have the opportunity to get any answers."

* * *

_Here's three things you should know;_

_**1.**__ Yep, it was Sasori, not Sasuke as everyone thought (kudos to LinchEe to guessing correctly)! Sasuke will be in this story though, he's quite important to the storyline - over time you will find out how and why._

_**2.**__ All the magic being used isn't specific to any kind of magic portrayed in a particular show; it's a little bit of Charmed, some Supernatural, even a bit of Buffy and other shows that touch on the subject. I am kind of making it up as I go, so I hope it sounds plausible enough._

_**3.**__ Decided that I'm going to try and do alternate the chapters between Kakashi and Sakura's POVs, and when they overlap. Meaning we will be going back to our favourite silver haired nin- uh, I mean detective next time! Whoo!_

_Please let me know what you think, feedback is incredibly helpful and very much appreciated! :)_


End file.
